


Ne Me Mori Facias

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate take on the s3 finale, in which Jaune manages to save Pyrrha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne Me Mori Facias

~ Ne Me Mori Facias ~

_The arrow flies_.

In desperation  
the knight finds  
his courage, strength  
and most importantly  
his semblance.

_The arrow strikes_ -

His appearance disrupts the villain's grin.

- _him_.

Auras and tempers flare,  
hot and bright,  
all around,  
the three of them.

One light goes out.  
Smote to ash, now  
he is nothing more  
than dark smears  
across her skin.

The kneeling girl is frozen  
as surely as though  
she were cast in ice  
with only one thought  
on her mind.

_That arrow was meant for me_.

The villain has hardly  
begun to laugh  
when the heroine appears,  
shouting and panicked.

The frozen girl thaws.

Months later, the heroine  
recounts the tale.

" _She plucked the arrow from the ash_ ,

and...  
I don't remember what happened after that."

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in Latin. It translates to "Don't let me die."


End file.
